If I Never See Your Face Again
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: It was a game of seduction he was sure to win...except that he didn't.
1. Blazing Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Or the song, which fits this couple so well for some reason.

Enjoy, su!

**I'd Let You Be If You Put Down Your Blazing Gun**

Honestly, if she weren't so defensive whenever he came around he never would have become intrigued. She wasn't even his type and yet, here he was, thinking about ways to make her sway under his influence like so many other girls in town did. They all seemed to be romantics who would sooner go into a fit of giggles if asked to a local festival and holding hands than the smoldering trysts he had grown used to over his years as a travelor; they were all easy to woo, sweet words mingling with innocent touches and maybe a small token of affection and they were all his! There was no challenge and he quickly grew tired of the games he played with them.

But not Claire.

The fiery farmer enflamed him with her indifference; she had taken one look at him and immediately brushed him off as too much trouble (which was a rather apt description), carrying on her merry way with his soon-to-be-ex. Oh, he'd been smitten with Popuri for nearly three Seasons (Summers) now, but her eager innocence had grown tiring even after their first Summer together and he had been secretly looking for a different girl to woo. Someone who wasn't looking to make him settle in one place or to follow after him like a puppy.

Basically someone to have a good time with, with no strings attached. And if he was lucky, he could do that with the pretty little farmer down the way-but first things first. Kai would need to dump Popuri and leave some kind of impression on Claire.

Kai knew that sweeping up behind Claire and kissing her in front of Popuri was cruel, but it was the only she would understand that they were over. So as the daylight of the final day of Summer slipped away and the chicken-girl ran off in tears, his breath brushed against Claire's suddenly warm neck as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He was about to steal another kiss when the blonde elbowed him in the stomach and fled from his grasp, her fist connecting with his jaw so hard he felt his teeth rattled. What kind of girl _punched_ someone after getting kissed?

"You're despicable," she seethed, normally indifferent blue eyes burning him to his core when he doubled over in pain. "How can you do this to Poppy?"

After a few moment of trying to catch his breath, Kai straightened and grinned at her. "My tastes change as often as your friends change clothes," he explained lightly, "And it just so happens that I like you now."

She looked disgusted with his explanation. "Sorry, but you're not my type," she spat, walking away from him to follow her friend in the hopes of comforting her.

Kai let her go, grin still in place. The blazing gun in her eyes was even more enchanting than her indifference and now she was stuck with him; he'd make her his next Summer, of that he was sure, if the sway in her steps was any indication. For now though, he'd let her get away-but just for now.

**To Be Continued**

This was originally going to be a one shot...but as I was writing it, it sort of got away from me. So this is going to be a series of short drabbles-not perfect drabbles because I don't think I can write a Perfect Drabble, pretty damn close. Anyways, this was a songfic written to the song If I Never See Your Face again by Maroon 5 and featuring Rihanna and I tried to do what I did with my last songfic, which is incorporate the lyrics into the story. Don't know if I've succeeded this time, but at least it's done. Updates for this will come every other day, so look forward to this wrapping up pretty fast.

**Reviews save lives. They also provide padding for the little room I have up at Arkham.**


	2. If I Don't See Your Face Again

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the poor chilled one.

Enjoy, su!

**If I Don't See Your Face Again**

"It's you," she intoned flatly, clearly not pleased that he had indeed returned.

Kai flashed her the smile that had won him the heart of countless women, amused when her frown only deepened. "You were hoping I was going to stay away after last Summer?"

He wasn't surprised by the curt nod. "If I never saw your face again, I wouldn't mind."

The smile didn't falter, but the chill that shot up his spine at her ice words brought him to attention. They'd just see how long how long she could remain that cold.

**To Be Continued**

Told you guys I'd update again soon! And that it would be a short one-shot! Hopefully I have you guys totally interested now, so feel free to drop me a line to tell me what you think. This fic, as much as I love it, is purely experimental at this point since, you know, I've never done short drabbles like this before (well, not that you know of anyway). So feedback is always nice, but I will not beg for it if you feel the need to remain silent. Just the fact that you wonderful people even read my silly little stories is support enough.

Also, out of curiosity and because a friend informed me that she gets fanart for her fics sometimes, is there any art for It Comes In Waves? If there is, for any of my fics, let me know and I will display them proudly in my profile. 3

**Reviews save lives. And maybe a soul or two.**


	3. Coming Back For More

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one in denial.

Enjoy, su!

**You Keep Me Coming Back For More**

She was on her way back from the Supermarket when he cornered her again, accepting the little poisonous jide she shot him as a greeting and invitation to join her.

"Don't you have a business to run or something?"

A laugh and Kai slipped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Claire shrugged loose before he could trap her and nearly lost the bags of supplies in her arms in doing so. The travelor caught a loose bag and carried it for her, enjoying how she pretended not to be greatful for his help; this was the reason he kept coming back for more.

**To Be Continued**

And that is chapter tres! Hope you like where this is going and I'm quite pleased so many people are reading it. Anyways, always a pleasure and see you next chapter.

**Reviews save lives. They also help pay for the sleeping pills this author needs after spending many a night up late writing.**


	4. You're Not The Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who is unaware of these conflicting thoughts.

Enjoy, su!

**You're Not The Only One**

The fact that she wasn't the only one he was chasing only bothered her because she felt bad for the other girls; because only an idiot who had no foresight could fall for someone who would only leave her for someone who seemed more interesting when in reality she was just the same as her-

And why was she even thinking about any of this anyway? It wasn't like seeing Kai hitting on Karen at the Inn earlier had bothered her or anything, right? He was free to date whoever he wanted, regardless of the fact that he'd been pursuing her all Summer.

So why did it still burn to see his arm thrown so casually over the heiress' shoulder after he'd done the same to her just the other day?

**To Be Continued**

Sorry this is so late! I had a really busy weekend and then yesterday I had major errands to run; by the time I flipped on my computer to do this, I was too tired to continue. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this little twist and hope to see you all again next chapter!

On a similar note, I would like to thank Shadow's Rage for adding me and this fic to your alerts/favorites. I was both surprised and flattered.

**Reviews save lives. They also make good pillows.**


	5. I Can Make You Sway

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the surprised one.

Enjoy, su!

**I Can Make You Sway**

It was with some surprise that she found herself kissing Kai in the alley between the Snack Shack and Zack's house on the night of the Firework's Festival; it was with even greater shock that she found herself kissing him back.

Kai for his part was most pleased with the pliancy of her body and lips, but equally as shocked that she hadn't punched him again. Had this little game of cat and mouse they'd been playing all Summer paid off? No, it couldn't be this easy...

His suspicions were proved correct when, as his fingers brushed just under the hem of the pretty little blouse she'd decided to wear that evening, her fist connected with the side of his face once more. Stars were still dancing before his eyes as she scampered off, but he was grinning stupidly.

**To Be Continued**

Was I late again? I can't tell…school has me all switched around. Anyway I'm pleased that everyone is enjoying this fic, I'm always glad to hear back from you guys. Hopefully school won't get me all turned around again and I can continue to post in a timely manner.

**Reviews save lives. They also make a wonderful cheese spread.**


	6. Got Much Further Than I Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who is far more taken with displays of light.

Enjoy, su!

**'Cause We Got Much Further Than I Thought We'd Get Tonight**

The memory of that night, just before the fireworks went off, haunted him for the rest of the Summer.

Claire's face had been flushed a fetching red when he caught her gaze lingering in his direction, lips still swollen and clothes just a little rumpled. She'd done her best to fix her hair before joining the girls on the beach, but they both knew what it had looked like. What it had felt like...

The burst of red light had distracted her, drew her hot gaze from his, and Kai had never hated fireworks more than in that moment when she smiled brightly at them instead of him. How could you blame him when that was the furthest he'd gone with the fiery farmer than the entire Summer?

**To Be Continued**

How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Was it fun? Hope so. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated as fast as I said I would, been kinda busy. Right now I'm steal my dad's computer for a few minutes before heading home and back to school. Hopefully I'll get this done before Christmas...

**Reviews save lives. And make epic garlic mashed potatoes.**


	7. I Let You Slip Away

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who's running.

Enjoy, su!

**Now As the Summer Fades I Let You Slip Away**

It was with confusion that Kai left that Summer-well that and some minor annoyance anyway. Secretly he'd been hoping that she would at least see him off when he left that day, only to be disappointed by an empty dock and an impatiently blaring horn as Zack prepared to ferry him back to the mainland for another three Seasons. He didn't know why it made him as antsy as it did that she wasn't there, but he had thought the kiss they'd shared had meant _something_ to her.

He forcibly derailed that thought process right there before it could go any further, scowling at the warped wood of the dock below his feet. Where the hell had **that** come from?

Shouldering his rucksack, Kai headed down the dock toward the boat with the idea that he had made his ride wait far too long. What he was actually doing was going somewhere else-hopefully far away-to leave these thoughts behind and hoping they didn't find her.

**To Be Continued**

I am really bad at updating when I say I will...god, when is this fic ending? I don't remember how many chapters I wrote...It's not that I hate it now, only that I want to work on other stuff and this and school are keeping me from them. Hopefully I'll have everything up before Christmas at earliest...New Years at latest. -

**Reviews save lives. They also make great bits of ribbon that will be used for wrapping.**


	8. I'm With Another Man

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the sudden obstacle.

Enjoy, su!

**I'm With Another Man**

When Kai returned the next Summer, he didn't know what to expect from his and Claire's relationship. He'd clearly come to terms with alot of things about it, maybe was even coming to accept the fact that it no longer seemed like just a game. When he'd realized that he wasn't playing around anymore he'd nearly had a heartattack; him? Get serious about a girl? No, it just wasn't possible!

And yet it was happening.

Or at least he thought it was before he saw her kissing Rick on the beach. That he had deffinitely not expected.

**To Be Continued**

Starting today, I will post a chapter every day until Christmas-or until I run out of chapters. Hopefully I can get this wrapped up soon.

So? What did you all think of the latest development? Did you really expect it to be smooth sailing? I should hope not, because this kind of development is so much more fun...Anyway, now that Rick is in the picture, let's see what happens from now on. Do you all want a happy ending?

**Reviews save lives. And will be used to keep the author's toes all toasty on these long winter nights.**


	9. You Say I'm Not Your Type

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the unaffected one.

Enjoy, su!

**You Say I'm Not Your Type**

Initially Claire had felt bad about starting to go out with Rick at the end of that Fall when she was still unsure of what was really going on between her and Kai. But then she'd remembered that he had dumped Popuri to try and seduce her, and the decision was made that much easier.

Kai was a self-proclaimed heartbreaker, a stealer of maidens' hearts; he wasn't interested in anything except the conquest and she presented quite the challenge indeed. So she hardened her heart and smiled for her new boyfriend, pretending that the jealous looks his rival sent him didn't affect her at all.

**To Be Continued**

So far so good! Have I mentioned how much I love you all for staying with me through this whole thing? No? Well I do.

**Reviews save lives. And help wake sleepy authors in the morning by ringing shrilly.**


	10. It's Hard Not to Give In

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the new father.

Enjoy, su!

**Sometimes You Move So Well It's Hard Not to Give In**

There was a party at the Inn celebrating the birth of the Good Doctor's firstborn child and everyone in town had deigned to show up. Music and booze flowed freely from the bar and a jukebox Doug had set up just for the occasion, while he and his fellow parents laughed and cracked jokes with the new father and reminiscing about when their own children had been born. People had shifted a few of the tables and chairs to the side and had started dancing, either pairing off or simply gathering as a group to make fools of themselves.

Somehow Kai had managed to get a hold of Claire without Rick noticing and the two were locked together in an intimate embrace as he twirled her around. Everyone else was laughing and having fun, but these two, unable to tell where one ended and the other began, were as serious as if they were disarming a bomb. Which is exactly what the situation became when her leaned in and whispered, "I wonder if he's half the lover that I am," in her ear.

Claire shuddered as they continued to move fluidly and gave in as silently as she could.

**To Be Continued**

Whoo! Drama unfolds! So far I've kept good on my promise and hopefully you all aren't tired of me spamming your guys' inboxes yet. Anyway, this is where the real fun begins; stick around for the next few chapters, yeah? They're going to be doozies.

**Reviews save lives. And make excellent Tarte Tatin.**


	11. It Makes You Burn To Learn

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially all the unsuspecting ones.

Enjoy, su!

**It Makes You Burn To Learn**

If he was truly honest with himself, Kai would admit that he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that the ungrateful wretch was the recipient of each of her sweet kisses, jealous that he was able to embrace her without fearing repercussion, jealous that they held hands and went on dates and did the things normal couples did. He was jealous of the fact that all he'd had to do was ask for her to be his girlfriend while he had been rejected at every turn and brushed off with every attempt. Yes, he was incredibly jealous of him being with her and made no attempt to hide it.

And what was worse? This horrible burning didn't just happen whenever Claire was with Rick; it happened when she was with any man that wasn't him.

**To Be Continued**

Silly Kai, if you weren't such a jerk in the first place you wouldn't have this problem. I have one more day of classes after this and then I'm free for two weeks! Whoo, Winter Break! *fist pumps* Hopefully I'll finally have some time to write for Wish Shop and It Comes In Waves now. *twinkles*

**Reviews save lives. And make excellent ingredients for Pithiviers.**


	12. Half the Lover That I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the unaffected one.

Enjoy, su!

**I Wonder If He's Half the Lover That I Am**

Initially Claire had felt bad about starting to go out with Rick at the end of that Fall when she was still unsure of what was really going on between her and Kai. But then she'd remembered that he had dumped Popuri to try and seduce her, and the decision was made that much easier.

Kai was a self-proclaimed heartbreaker, a stealer of maidens' hearts; he wasn't interested in anything except the conquest and she presented quite the challenge indeed. So she hardened her heart and smiled for her new boyfriend, pretending that the jealous looks his rival sent him didn't affect her at all.

**To Be Continued**

So far so good! Have I mentioned how much I love you all for staying with me through this whole thing? No? Well I do.

**Reviews save lives. And help wake sleepy authors in the morning by ringing shrilly.**


	13. Baby Please Believe Me

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who is willing to talk.

Enjoy, su!

**Baby Please Believe Me**

They both looked like a right mess when Claire opened the door to find Kai on her doorstep, but they didn't say anything about it. In fact, he had expected her to slam the door in his face and so was rather surprised when she leaned against the door jam to glare at him; it reminded him all over again of why he had started chasing her to begin with.

"You must be really stupid," she intoned in that same flat voice that always made him smile, "Because you keep coming back for more."

Kai gave her a ghost of his familar grin. "Because you always make me feel a little better than I did before."

Claire watched him for a long moment before sighing and letting him in.

**To Be Continued**

Ah ha, I made it just in time! Sorry this one is being posted so late at night, I was extremely busy today and yeah. Anyway, I feel we are closing in on the end...even though I know there are several chapters more to come. And for those of you who are tearing your hair out over the shortness of the chapters, I feel I must remind you that this fic is practice for another series of drabbles I would like to write one day. Whether I should actually get to it I don't know...but if I do, know that I will be contributing to a PAINFULLY small fandoms. Since my tastes are eclectic like that. *twinkles*

Also, a special note to Flo, who dropped me a wonderfully long review: Thanks so much for the ego boost and pointing out my spelling error. I know I can't catch them all, so it does a soul good when someone else finds them for me when I miss them. I'll fix it right away. Also, I usually do try to portray HM characters differently than most writers, but for some reason Player!Kai just seemed to fit this kind of fic better than, I dunno, Player!Gray (which utterly disturbs me for some reason). Hopefully you will stay with me till this thing ends. (Also, if you want longer chpaters, may I suggest my other HM fic It Comes In Waves? *shameless self promotion*) *twinkles*

**Reviews save lives. I also use them in Mongolian BBQ.**


	14. Don't Decieve Me

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially our favorite gossip mongers.

Enjoy, su!

**Make Me Think But Don't Decieve Me**

Her relationship with Rick ended several days later, not that anyone was surprised. They'd all seen Kai slink down the road by Chicken Lil's to speak with her and then back later that night, as if he was trying to hide himself but didn't care particularly if he was seen. And everyone had seen, and they had assumed and speculated and theorized until the dissolution of the relationship between farmer and chicken boy later that week. They had expected Claire to immediately assume a relationship with Kai right after, but were disappointed when he left for the Summer with no clear answer.

**To Be Continued**

Omg, I just realized we are getting closer to the end of the fic! There are litterally eight more chapters, dearest readers, and in just eight more days you will see what happens between this dysfunctional couple. Also, until I finish It Comes In Waves and get back to Wish Shop, this will be my longest fic yet. *glees*

**Reviews save lives. As well as make very cute shoes.**


	15. Take Me Down

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one making the extra profit now.

Enjoy, su!

**Take Me Down But Take It Easy**

The letters Claire sent him while he was away that year gave him much food for thought.

First off was the fact that life had seemed to carry on without him there with the only changes being that she had to pay Zack extra for chicken feed and medicine instead of facing Rick and his family. This he felt bad for, but only slightly since he hadn't cared much for Rick in the first place and he had long forgotten what Popuri even looked like (the girl avoided him like the plague while he was in town). He knew that she had always adored Lilia like her own mother and knew that she would never be able to face the woman again, and so felt a sharp jab of shame whenever she was mentioned.

Second was that she seemed to get by just fine on her own without him, and Kai wondered not for the first time if his spot in her heart was only just for the Summer. Their relationship had come too far for it to be the original game he had started two Summers ago, but was he really the only one who felt that way? Had the Player become the Played? No, Claire wasn't like that...right?

**To Be Continued**

Oh ho, poor Kai is having his doubts now. Too bad, eh? So today was the start or break for me, and I have never felt so good about sleeping the entire days away. The fact that iw as buried under a few layers of blankets certainly helped. Now let us hope I get through this fic by the time Christmas rolls around!

**Reviews save lives. And keep the author warm on those cold winter nights.**


	16. Talk to Me 'Bout Taking Your Time

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who can terrify from across the ocean.

Enjoy, su!

**Talk to Me 'Bout Taking Your Time**

The last letter Kai recieved before he started packing for the trip back to Mineral Town made his stomach drop and reconsider going back. At first he'd thought it was some kind of joke since, you know, they had been working on that part of their relationship and all, but after rereading the suspiciously short letter...he had to wonder.

_Kai,_

_When you get back to Mineral Town for the Summer, you and I need to sit down and talk seriously._

She hadn't even signed her name.

**To Be Continued**

*ominous music plays in the background* Wiggy, yeah? Wonder what's been on Claire's mind all year...obviously not something good from the looks of it. Or is it? You be the judge! Out of curiousity, how many of you are hoping for a happy ending? Why don't you tell me in a review? I'm always interested in hearing my reader's opinions and for those of you who know, I am notorious for replying to each and every one of my reviews. Because that's just how I roll. *twinkles*

**Reviews save lives. And will be used to go caroling tonight.**


	17. Reach Me, Leave Me Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who is exceptionally flabbergasted.

Enjoy, su!

**Find It In Your Heart to Reach Me**

They stood on the dock facing each other, expressions grim as they studied the other. He'd taken the latest ferry he could manage in the hopes that she would have given up waiting in favor of caring for her animals, but it seemed she had anticipated this. It was clear from the rumpled, hurried look of her overalls and hair that she had cared for them earlier in the day and finished her chores just so she could meet him before the last few boats arrived; he honestly didn't know whether to commend her intelligence or be frustrated by it.

Her mouth hardened into a hard line and her shoulders squared as if she were going to hit him, and Kai prepared for the blow.

"I want you to marry me," she said finally and pulled out a blue feather. She couldn't knock the wind out of him any better if she had actually hit him.

* * *

**Promise Not To...**

"You...what?"

Her shoulders sagged as if she had expected that, but had been hoping something else would be said. "I said I want you to marry me," she repeated, this time softer and more unsure.

Kai didn't know what to say. On the one hand, it was something he had been daydreaming about for a long time; heck, he'd often wondered whether or not he should just go ahead and get his own blue feather and propose. But then on the other hand, the player in him firmly rejected the idea. Him, a married man? The idea was laughable!

But right now, when he was faced with the actual aspect of being attached to someone for the rest of his natural life, he began to panic. He wanted to run and hide and never come back.

She must have sensed this because suddenly Claire's hand was on his and her eyes were pleading. " Please," she begged, "Find it in your heart to reach me. I know you love me, so promise not to leave me behind. Say anything you want to make me think, but please don't decieve me!"

And unable to find the words he truly wanted to say, Kai wrenched his hand from hers and took off down the beach and towards the Inn. He never looked back to see the stiff, defeated figure of the woman he had left on the dock.

* * *

**...Leave Me Behind**

When Kai got up the next morning to apologize, he was met with the stony, cold looks of not just Doug and Anne, but everyone he passed on the way to Claire's farm. He reasoned it was one part what had gone down last Summer and two parts what had happened last night, thanks to Mana and her insatiable need to gossip. So he thought nothing of it as the entire village glared daggers at him because only one person mattered as far as he was concerned.

And she was gone when he arrived at her now empty farm.

**To Be Continued**

This chapter is much longer because i quite obviously dropped the ball yesterday and forgot to post. On the upside, to those of you who have been begging me for longer chappies instead of the usual near perfect drabble...TA-DA! It had to happen eventually, and it's likely the next few chapters will be just like this one. I do hope I haven't pissed anyone off to royally, but it was gonna happen like this eventually.

I really do love Kai, just like I love all the bachelors, fyi. I know some of you have read my other one-shot where Claire gets hurt by a vast majority of them, but I guess I got tired of the usualy happy ending I saw around the fandom and came up with something heartwrenching to make the sadist in me happy. This is very much the same thing. -

**Reviews save lives. The author also uses them to scratch records when she DJ's.**


	18. I Don't Mind, Find You

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who understands what he's done.

Enjoy, su!

**I Don't Mind**

There was a note pinned to the door addressed specifically to him and Kai ripped it off and tore open the envelope, hoping for a reason for her absence and the promise that it was only temporary. He found none of that and instead found a confession; she'd already sold all her cows and chickens before he'd arrived; there hadn't been any Summer crops planted because she didn't know what he would say; she'd packed all her things because she had suspected what would happen. All this and more only continued to wrench the knife in his heart and flood him with guilt. Claire had left because she knew she wouldn't get the answer she had hoped for, had even expected from the beginning he would break her heart. How could she have been so blind, she had probably thought?

And as he read the last line of the letter, his heart broke too.

_And if I never see your face again, I won't mind._

**I Don't Know if I Will Find You**

There had been word from Thomas two years later that Claire had bought the farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley, which was in even more need of work than her's had been. He'd explained the daughter of the former owner had grown complacent and it had fallen into ruin, prompting the sale by the caretaker. At first no one had been sure if it could be rivived. After all, it had been quit a long time since anything had been grown in the parched dirt of the field and most of the animal sheds had long since fallen apart, but Claire had proven them all wrong. Just like she had proven the residents of Mineral Town wrong.

Most everyone was pleased that she was doing so well and had nodded their approval at her success.

"But that's not the only thing that she's been up to!" he had declared, prompting everyone at the bar to listen. Kai listened with only half an ear because he figured it was the same as how it had been here.

A hush fell over the small group as Mayor Thomas paused for effect and Kai could practically hear the drumroll as he too waited for the stout man to continue. When no one could bear it any longer, Karen said, "Well?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Thomas proclaimed proudly, "She got married just this past Spring!"

Sharp gasps puntuated the air and Kai nearly choked on his drink.

"To who?" Anne demanded, utterly dumbfounded.

The mayor shrugged. "Some ex-thief. The way I hear it, she made him want to be a better man after she caught him trying to steal from people in the valley."

"After only one meeting?" Duke asked this time, sounding amazed.

"No, no," Thomas snorted and waved the winemaker off. "This was after a year and a half of him sneaking into the valley to see her. The story I got from Vesta says that he wanted to make her smile because she looked so sad all the time."

Kai didn't even need to look to know everyone was staring at him. Hell, he didn't even need to hear the rest of the story to know that she had readily accepted this 'ex-thief's' proposal. With a heavy sigh, he dug out some coins and paid for his drink, intent on making the walk to Forget-Me-Not Valley tomorrow.

**To Be Continued**

Oh noes, what is going to happen? Haha, well tomorrow you all get the last chapter as my christmas gift to you! So stay warm, be safe, have fun, and Merry Christmas y'all. *twinkles merrily*

**Reviews save lives. They are also for silent nights.**


	19. I Feel Better Than I Did Before

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Especially the one who can make things right.

Enjoy, su!

**I Feel a Little Better Than I Did Before**

The new farm honestly didn't look as impressive as the one back in Mineral Town, which had been taken on by a young man just the past Spring. Granted neither was as illustrious as it had been when Claire had run it, he had to admit this one had a pretty good running start. From what he'd heard it had been in a bad way for a long time, so the fact that there were several rows of vegetables and a chicken or two running about was a good sign.

He must have stood in front of the door for an hour, staring at the wood grain with blank eyes, before a shout caught his attention and his head snapped around so fast he thought he'd given himself whiplash.

"Greetings!" the silver-haired man called out, coming around the corner of the house with a baby sheep in his arms. Kai took in the delicate and angular features of his face and the princely smile and decided that, upon seeing the ring on his left finger, Claire could have done worse if this guy really had been a thief. "Can I help you?"

It took a moment for him to find his voice. "Is Claire around?"

The silver-haired man looked surprised for a moment but gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I must apologize, but my beautiful wife is out right now visiting the elderly couple down the way," he explained, shifting the bleeting sheep in his arms. Kai noted that he seemed far too delicate and pale to even be doing farmwork, and was thus amazed that he wasn't burnt or sweating up a storm in the mid-Summer heat. "Is there something you need from her?"

He wanted to say something to this strange man, who had swept what must have been a broken hearted farmer off her feet. Surely she had been even more wary of his type than when Kai had met her initially-not to mention this guy just SCREAMED flashy! But there was something about the way he had called her beautiful...Kai couldn't even remember calling her cute to her face when he had been pursuing her...or even when they had had their long distance relationship. It had always been assumed that she knew.

But this man...he seemed to cherish her like some kind of preacious treasure. And if the mussed silver hair, face flushed from work, and rumpled clothes were any indication, he would stop at nothing to make her happy-which included giving up one life for another. Unlinke him.

"...What's your name?" he asked.

Aquamarine eyes blinked owlishly at him, smile slipping before it returned, this time unsure. "Skye," he replied.

Kai nodded and gave him a pained smile. "Listen here Skye: you better take good care of her and make sure she's always happy. If I find out that you hurt her, I'm coming back here to break your arm, got that?"

Unable to quite comprehend what was happening, Skye merely nodded dumbly at the strange man in the purple bandana. The lamb made a displeased noised that rent the air and broke the silence between them. "I promise that she is the most important thing in the world to me," he said once the lamb had been soothed.

"Good," Kai nodded before grinning sadly. "You can do what I wasn't able to. Good luck."

He turned and left after that, not bothering to see how Skye took his parting words and not wanting to be around when Claire came home from wherever she was. It would be just his luck to run into her like this, but the Harvest Goddess was with him and he returned to Mineral Town without being seen.

A letter came in for him two days later, and he had to smile at what was written.

_Thank you._

**End**

That's it! Oh, I'm so glad that I could finally finish it, and in time for Christmas too! Dearest readers, this is my gift to you: the gift of new beginnings in the HM world. So while you all are enjoying your gifts and festivities, remember to spread the love and prepare for the New Year, which is a new beginning of itself. Merry Christmas my wonderful, awesome readers! And also please forgive any changes to chapter names that may have occured during the writing process over the last two months, I was just being really OCD in trying to match lyrics to chapter themes. How was _this _monstrousity for a songfic? *twinkles merrily*

Also, an especially Merry Christmas to the wonderful MarianFontz, who spammed my inbox this morning with the most glorious of gifts: a review for the last eight chapters. You totally made my day with those, so I will make your day with this final chapter. Again, Merry Christmas my dear.

(As an extra, extra note: to the reviewer who unknowingly guessed the end of this fic back when it was in it's infancy-YOU WERE RIGHT! A big thanks to you and any of the other people who reviewed but didn't have an account; I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.)

**Reviews save lives. They're also the pretty little bows on gifts that will be placed on the Author's head when she's done unwrapping her's.**


End file.
